Downfall of the 0th Multi-Universe timeline
Much like Rise of Qliphoth era, the Downfall of the 0th Multi-Universe 'timeline was a temporary timeline that rested for only 1 year but caused great impact to all 0th Multi-Universe that lasted for 500 years, and mainly in Prime Earth. Unlike the Rise of Qliphoth era where Earth and the solar system became a part of Astaroth Empire, the Downfall was a dark and hypothetical timeline where all heroes and villains, be they from Ratatoskr, Order of Terror, Order of Flourish and Cult of Scathach died at the Final Solution of the Supreme God. The Downfall started soon after Akrak Couteau's death at Amazonas, when STAR LABS took over the Stabilization Union and turned both side of the world in a living hell where "humanity" side from all humans disappeared and rested only cruelty and evil in all humans hearts. This event was started by Mina Harker, also known as Ara Astaroth, in secondary human form, resulting in Ara being responsible for two eventual distortions at the timeline. The final outcome resulted in the end of the existence of Prime Earth with all beings in it by Supreme God but the arrival of the Goddess Nu Wa at Prime Earth in a hunt for Ara resulted in the timeline of the destroyed Prime Earth being inserted into the new Prime Earth. The timeline is the main event that will happen in ''Mafusa Gang's Revenge Sub Arc in LOTM: Sword of Kings Final - Eckidina Arc. Summary The Purge When the existence of Black Demons was announced to the world thanks by Mina Harker soon after Brazil was conquered by the Revelation of Qliphoth, which resulted in 350,000,000 ´people stuck inside of the demonic Brazil country, the STAR LABS with the help of Tom Bucky, the president of USA who was in power thanks to Ara, allowed Mina and her group to take over the SU's nations, starting a purge of demons in most of the countries as the WWIII seemed to be a minor problem. Mina's campaign also reached the KnightWalker Alliance with the Fallen's Essence allowing Eckidina KnightWalker and his allies to start a purge in their countries fearing that Astaroth King would one day unleash an army of demons inside of his regions. In a few couple of months, genocides and purges started all over the globe, resulting in millions getting sacrificed by the military and civilians. These purges were most instigated by religious who considered demons to be heretic and against God. And as a consequence, normal people who were thought to be demons were killed and tortured. All society erupts into global chaos as humanity begins killing each other off in an attempt to eradicate the demons when in fact they were killing themselves. With the help of Mafusa Gang, Mina Harker infected Elesis' Black Tar with the DNA of Black Demons and used Grimoires to open different timelines and dimensions of reality, infecting all oceans of the existence with the Black Tar and turning most of the population of the 0th Multi-Universe into Black Demons or people with abilities of Black Demons. When Elesis questioned the goal of Mina asking her why she didn't use the Black Tar at Prime Earth, she merely answered she wanted to expose the true side of mankind by unleashing total paranoia, making people kill each other for thinking he or she is a demon. For 1 year, mankind destroyed themselves with biological diseases that people believed to be Anti-Demon Matter gas, but ended in turning most in Black Demons just like Mina planned. Katya's Revenge During the chaos, the Fallen's Essence together with Aryana Westcott retreated from Earth as they had no longer control over that war, making the two Karma Houdini. Days later, a heartbroken Katya confronts Mina on the cliffs of USA, carrying Kotori's severed head with her (who was brutally murdered by HUMANS for thinking she was associated with demons). Katya demands to know why Mina betrayed her and her own kind. Mina reveals that she is actually Ara Astaroth, the Queen of Qliphoth in human form. During their conversation, Ara explains the origin of the planet Earth, Ara said Earth, before the dinosaurs, was inhabited by a race of polymorphic creatures who adapted to their environment by absorbing the traits of other creatures or by eating them, the demons. The demons were universally competitive and weakness was quickly weeded out in the endless slaughter, while Ara Astaroth grew to approve of their simple, primal hearts. God's host of angels descend however, annihilating the Earth and blasting the surface molten, most of the demons. Due to the lifetime that Ara lived (for 45,000,000,000 years) she mentioned she rarely remembered she visited Earth once in her life. However, Ara's demons had powerful will to survive causes their souls to linger though, until eventually in the modern day they became strong enough to substantiate themselves. Mina further explains that this apocalypse was one of her plans from the beginning, as part of her preparation for the next battle with God's angels. She had Katarina and Tomas possessed by Black Demons so they could survive in the new world with them as demons, Mina considering humans weak and therefore without worth. Mina asks Katya to join her as a demon and aid in the extermination of humanity. Katya, infuriated by Mina's actions and her inability to recognize the pain and loneliness she has inflicted, rejects her and declares her intention to gather the other Cyborgs, Meta-Humans, and kill Mina next time they meet while taking her leave. But soon, Black Tomas and a possessed Elesis using Katarina Couteau's body appeared and it clear they were ready to fight Ratatoskr. Katya, Kotori and the rest of the Rogues returns to the Mana's burial site, where they lays Kotori's head and the rest of her friends to rest before gathering the other KnightWalkers, Cyborgs, Godoms, Meta-Humans, Vampires, Mages and many other races to fight Minas army. Over the weeks, more Black Demons appeared through humans and continued to systematically destroy humanity as earth is rendered blasted and barren by human nuclear action and the demons and Mina's actions. Humanity's Ending As Mina and her army close on the final bastion of humanity on Earth, Katya and her forces strike, slaughtering many of the demons in the process. Katya begins to fight Mina across the planet. Mina proves more powerful, repeatedly injuring Katya only for the other mages to sacrifice themselves for Katya to absorb their bodies and become more powerful. Meanwhile, Elesis faces Imperia in a terrible battle that caused the destruction of the moon and ends the fight by cleaving off Imperia's lower half. In ground, Elesis spends time reminiscing with Imperia on their old childhood home, the rest of the world a ruin. Elesis explains that she used to believe that love-- and therefore suffering and pain-- didn't exist, but that Imperia changed her, professing her love for her. Elesis eventually realizes that she killed Imperia long before her confession and had been talking to her corpse. Emotionally overwhelmed by Imperia’s death, Elesis breaks down in grief as the angels of the Supreme God finally descend and begin to ravage the Earth as they had long before, killing Elesis, Katya, Tomas and even Mina Harker in the process, thus resulting in total destruction of Prime Earth's timeline and killing most of the heroic and villainous cast of ''CIS Productions stories. Despite that destruction, Ara continued living and was wrecking havoc billions of other worlds. In the aftermath scene, the last of the angels are seen leaving the blasted Earth, having brought about its renewal, now with two smaller moons in place of the first. It is later revealed the moon was Earth before its first destruction. And now, later, the Prime Earth became the second moon, what the main Earth used be. 500 years later (when Balam Alliance completely conquered the Omniverse) , the arrival of the Goddess Nu Wa at Earth made her sad that God destroyed that place only to kill Ara Astaroth but she was alive and kicking. To return the Earth and living beings, Nu Wa converted the timeline of the destroyed 0th Multi-Universe and formed a new Multi-Universe with the previous timeline, returning in time 500 years ago before Mina Harker could destroy the planet once again using mankind's hatred. Returning to the original timeline, Ratatoskr and most of the cast returned to the time before STAR LABS was brought to the public but it didn't prevent Mina Harker from exposing the Black Demons and taking over the Stabilization Union. Downfall's theme song Trivia *The original name of the Downfall was Impact, a referent term to cataclysmic events mentioned in Hebrew Bible where mankind shall be exterminated for their sins to restart the world. The Downfall has this concept by letting God destroy the world and bringing another Goddess to start a new world without humans and all that happened at that Earth, including Scathach's influence. *The Downfall of the 0th Multi-Universe happened because Ara Astaroth didn't met her first love, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, at Prime Earth. Without anyone to share her pain, Ara eventually made humans destroy themselves by unleashing paranoia, hatred and genocide upon all the world, making people kill each other for thinking they were demons. This chaos caused the Blackness to grow even more powerful and forming new Black Demons to instigate the war between humans and demons. In truth, it were the humans who destroyed the world without any interference of Ara's Blackness as humans did that by themselves. This is a serious real-life concept between humanity versus hatred. At such, the event brought a message that if humans cannot even make peace with themselves, imagine if another life form intelligent as humans appeared. **At the timeline of Rise of Qliphoth era, Ara met Unit-CM 130 in the body of Mina Harker and continued deeply in love with him to the point of changing her plans in letting humans destroy themselves only to make them in CM's personal guinea pigs. Hard and bizarre, but such bizarre relationship saved most of the CIS' cast from Downfall, which was a short but more destructive event that everything at the 0th Multi-Universe, the main Multi-Universe of CIS Productions' stories, was destroyed. In contrast to Rise of Qliphoth era where everything survived but slowly and painfully was being destroyed through war, diseases, fascism and oppression of all living beings. Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Events Category:Conflicts Category:Triggers Hell Category:Leohart's Cult Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Eckidina Arc Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - CM 130 Sub Arc Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Mafusa Gang's Revenge Sub Arc Category:Monryou